How To Tame The Bear
by Gamechick
Summary: First story so go easy! Dragonborn X Ulfric. Set just after the Civil War has been won. Follow the Dragonborn (Female Nord) and Ulfric as they both come to terms with their feelings for each other. Rated M for Mature scenes. Work in Progress more to follow.
1. Chapter 1

Smoke filled Solitude as the smell of burnt flesh and blood rose into the air. Ulfric stood proud in the court-yard looking to the faces of his soldiers as they cried and cheered victory. They had done it at last. They had vanquished the imperial milk drinkers from Skyrim and freed all men from the oppression of the elves. No longer would any nord fear declaring their love and worship of Talos in public. Ulfric smiled as Galmar tried in vain to calm the crowd to allow Ulfric to speak. Ulfric looked to his left to see the one person who remained silent through all this cheer of glory - the dragonborn. Her stormcloak cloak moving in the wind as stood arms folded like a obedient soldier. He knew he could not have done this without her, she was the reason the scales had tipped in their favour. If she had not retrieved the jagged crown or worse given it to the Imperials he knew he would not be standing where he was now. He expression was cold like the north winds in skryim. A true nord women. Only months ago she had defeated Alduin in Sovngarde, the threat to all of Tamriel. She turned to Ulfric and looked him in the eye and a small smile crept upon her face. His heart jumped and he could do nothing but return the smile to her. Galmar had finally managed to calm to the crowd.

He stepped to the Jarl with great pride "Ulfric it is time".

Ulfric nodded and stepped towards the crowd as he began his speech. Unaware that the women behind him was watching with great intent. Hanging onto every word spoken from his deep voice. Not 1 hour before she had seen with her own eyes the power his voice could command when he used the Thu'um to blow the imperial soldiers away. It was the first time she had heard another Nord use it in combat. His low deep voice moved her dova soul to the core. She had not noticed however that when she had used her own Thu'um that he was also moved. Her feminine voice shook his bones with power. The dragonborn by all rights was a true master of the voice, commanding words that Ulfric had never heard before. It had taken him years to learn the way of the voice, understanding the meaning of each word in great detail. She however spoke in the voice like a dragon, her tongue made to command the dragon language in full strength. It put him in awe.

"A great darkness is growing, and soon we will be called to fight it, on these shores or abroad. The Aldmeri Dominion may have defeated the Empire, but it has not...defeated... Skyrim!"

A loud cheer came from the crowd, even Elisif was forced to celebrate the victory.

Ulfric took a deep breath as he turned to Galmar and the dragonborn "How I do?

Galmar chuckled "Not so bad, Nice touch about the high king"

Ulfric smiled "Thank you, I thought so"

"You know Ulfric, the men will be expecting one god-damned party after this victory. I say we head back to Windhelm and give it to them"

Ulfric smiled "Aye, that we should. Please prepare our men to head back home. Leave some in Solitude ofcourse incase the Imperial scum attempt to retake the city. I would speak to the dragonborn alone for a moment"

The dragonborn silently gulped. She had done everything he had asked for, helped him make sure the Stormcloak victory. She feared he would now forget her in pursuit of becoming High King. She knew he could be a selfish man and didn't agree with everything he stood for. But she knew his caused was right and that the Thalmor were not to be trusted.

Galmar nodded and left as he went to organise the men.

"We could not have done this without you Stormblade, You have saved Skyrim twice now for which we will forever be indebted to you. You fight like a true warrior with the voice of a dragon" he cleared his throat "What more could I ask of you? Nothing. You are free to roam should the gods have need of you elsewhere. Know this, I will always welcome you into Windhelm as a saviour, a true daughter of Skyrim and.." he paused "a true friend".

Holding back her emoutions she smiled "Thankyou my Jarl, it has been an honour to fight along your side"

"No" Ulfric interjected "The honour has been mine. I would also not have a friend name me by my tittle. You may call me Ulfric." He placed a hand on hers "Will you come to Windhelm with us to celebrate our victory? I understand if you wish to leave to another adventure however I would like you to come"

"I..." she thought for a moment. She hadn't really planned what to do once the civil war was taken care of. She looked at Ulfric as he searched her eyes for an answer. She couldn't let him down now, not after all they had done "I would be honoured, Ulfric. I shall get my horse" Ulfric smiled and nodded to signal her dismissal. As she walked towards the stables he could not help but stare. Ulfric knew he was more than fascinated with the dragonborn. Not just as a warrior or a tool for war but as a women. He would find a way to make her see that before she left him for another adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

The ride back to Windhelm was smooth. It was the first time the Dragonborn had been able travel without the constant worry if bandits would attack. Nobody would dare attack an army of Stormcloak soldiers for Talos sake. Riding in front of her was Ulfric and Galmar. Walking beside her as she rode was Ralof. They had become good friends over the last few months during the war. It had been hard at times and having Ralof there to joke and laugh with her made it all bearable.

As they arrived into Windhelm a crowd of people had lined the streets to welcome their soldiers home. The banners of the bear blew proud in the wind as people cheered the arrival of their Jarl. The people called out to their Jarl calling him the 'True High King'. Ulfric didn't mind this of course, it pandered to his ego. As the dragonborn followed in behind him the crowd called her the ;Saviour of Tamriel', a 'true daughter of skyrim' and the occasional man complemented her looks calling her beauty a work of Mara herself. This made her blush with embarrassment.

Ralof noticed this and chuckled "100 Gold says you get a marriage proposal before the day is done, even without an Amulet of Mara"

She rolled her eyes and used her hand to slap his helmet "Knock it off, I don't need you to encourage them!"

Ralof laughed hard "Ysmir beard women your hand is strong" he said rubbing is helmet where she hit "By the way I was wondering, What are you going to do now the war is over?"

She thought for a moment "I actually done know.. go where the next adventure takes me I guess. Why? You missing the battlefield already?"

Ralof shook his head "No, I think I have done enough fighting to permit a place in Sovngarde. I'm going to go back to Riverwood soon. Gerdur has been so worried she's been sending 3 letters a week! Seen as though im going to be an uncle soon I should return and help her. Might even see if that girl from Helgen is around and have my own kids"

She smiled "Be sure to send my regards to Hod and Gerdur, I will come visit when the child is born"

Ralof nodded "Say, It aint my place to ask but you never talk about your family. Do you have any family to go home to?"

She looked at the ground and shook her head "No, my mother died when I was born and my father was attacked by bandits when I was in my 16th year. I managed to kill the bandits before they could take me as a slave but my father was too badly injured" she sighed "I worked at the Inn near the border for a couple of years but the owner wanted me to be more than a waitress. When I refused he kicked me out. I wondered across the border and that's when I got caught by those Imperial soldiers"

Ralof winced and reached up to put his hand on her arm in sympathy "Well looks like you haven't done too bad. Your parents would be proud" took his arm away "Besides, I bet that Inn keeper is kicking himself now. You should pay him a visit"

She looked at him and smiled "I already did. Lets just say he's probably still clearing up the mess from the FUS RO DAH I unleashed in his kitchen"

Ralof belted with laughter "Remind me not to anger you women. I fear the safety of my pots"

Ulfric looked back to see the Dragonborn and Ralof roaring with laughter. They had both survived Helgen together, clearly they shared a battle bond but he couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Everyone was so formal around him apart from Galmar. He missed the banter between one soldier to another. "With the war over, maybe I can get to know her so she can be herself around me too" he thought to himself.

As the Army arrived at the Palace of Kings, everyone dismounted their horses as the stable workers took them to shelter. Ulfric stood as the army stood silent awaiting his order.

"Sons and Daughters of Skyrim, we have returned to our home victorious! On this day we shall celebrate not only for our freedom but of those who have fallen fighting at our side. We shall raise our mead to them so they may join our celebration in Sovngarde. Go home and rest with your family's. The family's of those who have fallen will be given payment to help ease their loss. Those who wish to join me in my halls tonight are most welcome"

The army of soldiers cheered at Ulfrics words. Ulfric approached the Dragonborn and Ralof "Dragonborn, I realise you have a house in my city. But you are welcome to stay in my halls tonight as an honoured guest. As are you Ralof. Without you to help save the Dragonborn in Helgen we would not have her here beside us"

Ralof bowed "It would be honour my Jarl"

The Dragonborn smiled "And mine, Ulfric. I need to go to Hjerim to change into clothes not covered in blood. Ralof my housecarl will have some armor you can borrow also." She turned back to Ulfric "I will see you later Ulfric" and with that she began walking home with Ralof.

"Did you just call him Ulfric? Huh. I suppose titles don't matter when you're the Dragonborn"

She sighed "He asked me to call him that. It isnt a big deal. Besides I have gotten to know him quite abit over the last few months"

Ralof raised an eyebrow "I'm sure you have. Even Galmar talks to you like a equal, now thats something! I don't think Galmar even knows my name. Probably because I'm not the 'Dragonborn'."

"Believe me, it's a curse not a blessing" she mumbled.

After her housecarl Calder had run her a bath she sunk herself into the water. She moaned as the hot water eased her muscles. The life of a soldier is not one of luxery, oh how she had missed a decent bath! No more sneaking to the lake with the other women soldiers at night to clean themseleves quickly before one of the men thought it would be a good idea to spy on them.

She used the snowberrie soap to clean herself. She was looking forward to being in the jarls company not smelling like wet dog and blood for once. The thought of the Jarl made her heart jump. She didn't know why but every time she looked at him her heart fluttered. His voice alone could undo her. she remembered how she asked him about the greybeards and his time spent with them. He often told her that the greybeards wanted the Dragonborn to follow to their way of the voice. She was torn between the blades and the greybeards. Both could help her and both were needed. However her loyalty to both sides was put to the test when she was asked to kill paarthurnax. She told the blades where to stick their swords as she would not betray the one who helped her defeat Alduin. Ulfric laughed when she told him this, telling her she had the true heart of a warrior.

She continued to wash herself cleaning her scars. She didn't have that many thankfully but each one meant something. The one on her arm was the oldest and the worse, that came from the bandit who wanted to rape her after he attacked her father. She managed to grab the knife from him and stab his chest with it but not before he slashed her arm. It was a scar to remind her she was a strong, that she could survive even against the odds.

She got out of the bath and put on her robe. She opened her wardrobe trying to figure out what would be the best thing to wear. She didn't have a lot of things to wear as most of her inventory consisted of armor. Just as she was about to give up there was a knock on the door. When she opened it Calder was stood holding a package.

"My Thane, your friend Serana has sent this as a gift with her regards" Calder said handing her the package.

"Thanks Calder. I will be down soon. Make sure you and Ralof are ready!" She smiled

"Aye my thane, will be a feast to remember" and with that he left. She closed the door. She took the note attached to the package to read it:

"Dear Stormblade

Is that what your going by these days? I can't keep up with these names the Stormcloaks invent for you.

So I hear you won the war, congratulations. I hope skyrim will be at peace but I know that wont be the case. Us nords are drawn to battle even its with ourselves, the elves or vampires. Speaking of which you were right, Falion was able to cure me. I had forgotten what it was like to walk in the sun and feel its rays on my skin. Without it burning me of course.

No doubt you will be having a party to celebrate. I was going through the castle and found this dress so I thought it might look good on you. We both know you don't have a lot of normal clothes so I hope it will be of use to you. Stay safe and feel free to come visit me at the dawnguard soon ok?

Kind Regards,

Serana

P.S. Dont die"

She smiled, she had hoped she would get herself cured. It might mean the end of a immortal life but she could start living again without the hunger of human blood. She unwrapped the package carefully to find a blue dress. It was tight fitting around the top with a long drapped skirt. It was very formal but flattering. "Perfect" she thought as she put it on. The long sleeves hid her scars too which was a extra bonus.


End file.
